


7 Minutes

by polarised



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Chloe has abs, Choking, F/F, Jealousy, NSFW, Nipple Piercings, Party, Smut, Truth or Dare, max and chloe haven’t known each other long, max is a disaster lesbian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:00:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24287764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polarised/pseuds/polarised
Summary: Chloe and Rachel join the Blackwell Girls for a party, which takes an unexpected turn as Victoria issues an extreme dare during a game of Truth or Dare.
Relationships: Maxine "Max" Caulfield/Chloe Price
Comments: 6
Kudos: 104





	7 Minutes

Few things were as nerve-wracking to Max as the last five minutes of calm before a party starts. The people rushing from room to room trying to make sure everything is ready, the arduous process of testing the speaker and getting frustrated when it inevitably stops working, and then there was Max’s usual job. 

“Your cute lil face has to be the first thing they see, silly,” Victoria had slurred as she walked Max to the door that leads into their block of the dormitory building. In one hand, Victoria held a bottle of rum, and in the other she gripped Max’s arm tightly, relying more on Max for balance than her own two feet. Of course, part of Max appreciated being given the responsibility of greeting their guests, along with being allowed to escape the stress of _actually_ setting up their little party. Yet, there was another part of her that resented having this weight on her shoulders, no matter how small. As she stood in the entrance hall in absolute silence for almost ten minutes, she started to wonder if her heart rate would ever return to normal, but she shook her head with a sigh, trying to clear the anxious thoughts from her mind.

“It’s fine, it’s just Chloe and Rachel. They’re cool,” Max muttered to herself, absentmindedly picking at her fingernails, which were already too short. Thinking about Chloe and Rachel made Max’s heart skip a beat, especially when she imagined Chloe’s wild mane of bright blue hair, and her cute smile, her bright blue eyes that Max could stare into for hours…

“Maxine!” Victoria’s voice echoed down the hall behind Max, snapping her from her daydream. As her cheeks took on a pink glow, she spun around to see Victoria poking her head out from her own dorm room. “D’you know I heard David’s out tonight?” Victoria said, seemingly trying to whisper, although this was somehow louder than her regular speaking voice. Max had to stifle laughter at Victoria’s state. 

“Vic, it’s Easter, no way is David here. We’re, like, the only ones left in the dorm,” Max sighed, but Victoria just waved her off and shut the door to her room, leaving Max alone again. Slightly muffled pop music played from Victoria’s room, and Max said a silent prayer for Kate, who was in there with Dana, Juliet, and Victoria helping set everything up. _For a small house party, they sure need a lot of helping hands…_ Max thought to herself as she turned back to watch the hallway that led to their wing of the building. The minutes rolled on with no sign of Chloe and Rachel, and Max began worrying that they weren’t going to show up at all, that she would have to go deliver the bad news to the rest of the girls. Finally, after almost twenty minutes of waiting, Max turned towards Victoria’s room at the end of the block, grimacing as she mentally prepared herself for the task ahead.

“Okay, you can do it, Max.”

“Do what, talk to yourself?” Although this voice almost scared Max out of her skin, she immediately recognised the sarcastic and smug tone of the speaker. Behind her, Chloe was barely holding back laughter as Max whipped around, her face a mixture of shock and happiness. “Sorry, Max, I had to,” Chloe said, her tone surprisingly apologetic. As soon as Max saw Chloe’s face, with the corners of her perfectly soft lips turned upwards in a smile that lit a fire in the pit of Max’s stomach, she felt her heart start beating erratically. For a moment, the two girls just stared at each other, gazing into each other’s eyes silently, before Rachel waved a hand between them.

“Hey, hate to interrupt, but can we move the staring contest into Vic’s room? I wanna get wasted, y’know?” Rachel said, which made Chloe look away from Max.

“I think you’re already kinda wasted,” Chloe said as Rachel almost skipped towards Victoria’s room, where the music was getting louder and louder.

“Please, I haven’t even gotten started,” Rachel said, knocking on the door to Victoria’s room.

“Yeah, tell that to the five empty beer cans in my truck…” Chloe muttered to Max, which made the smaller girl choke back laughter. Before Max had a chance to respond, Victoria opened the door and a wall of noise hit both Max and Chloe. A combination of music, cheering, and idle chatter emanated from Victoria’s small room, and the sheer volume made Max screw up her face in discomfort.

“Rachel!!” Victoria yelled as she flung open the door and pulled Rachel into a tight hug, which was enthusiastically returned by the guest. “Come in, come in, we’re just getting started. Oh, hi Kari,” Victoria said, her tone becoming significantly colder as she addressed Chloe, who rolled her eyes at Victoria’s ignorance.

“You know it’s Chloe, smartass,” she muttered through gritted teeth, pushing past Victoria with a scowl. Max couldn’t help but notice Rachel’s expression soften at Chloe’s frustration, and she felt a jolt of frustration and anger towards Rachel run through her heart. At the other side of the room, Chloe seemed to be making small talk with Dana and Juliet as she popped the cap off a bottle of beer, drinking half the bottle in one swig. 

“Wowsers…” Max mumbled to herself, her eyes still fixed on the punk girl even as Kate sidled up to her nervously.

“Hey, Max,” Kate said, just barely loud enough to be heard over the music blaring from the speakers in Victoria’s room. However, the quiet girl’s voice was enough to bring Max back to reality, and she turned to smile at Kate.

“Hi Kate, what’s up?” Max asked upon seeing the concerned expression painted on Kate’s face. As soon as the words left Max’s lips, Kate took Max by the wrist and almost dragged her into the corner of the room.

“Are you gonna be okay, with Rachel here? I mean, you know she and Chloe...” Kate’s hushed voice trailed off as she looked into Max’s eyes fearfully, but the brunette just shook her head with a sigh.

“I’ll be fine, Kate. Chloe and I are just friends,” Max replied, almost trying to convince herself. Although Kate looked unconvinced, she nodded slowly as Max flashed a smile and walked back to the group of girls, who were now excitedly chatting amongst themselves.

“Max, Kate!” Rachel said as the pair approached the group cautiously. “How about we play a bit of Truth or Dare?” She could barely keep her voice from rising in volume due to her excitement. Quickly, Max scanned the faces of the rest of the girls, and was surprised to see that Chloe seemed totally on board with the idea. Finally, with a small sigh and a glance towards Kate, Max nodded, which made the rest of the girls cheer. Before long, they were all sitting in a circle on the floor of Victoria’s room. To Max’s left, Chloe was sitting with one knee to her chest, closer to Max than the brunette initially expected. Next to Chloe, Rachel was on her knees, swaying from side to side and giggling slightly. To her left, Victoria had her arm around Kate’s shoulders to support herself, which made Kate’s cheeks glow bright red. Finally, Dana and Juliet sat to Kate’s left, Dana’s head resting on the slightly more sober Juliet’s shoulder. 

“Alright, who’s starting this thing?” Chloe asked somewhat impatiently, looking from Rachel to Victoria, who both seemed too drunk to even form a sentence. “Christ, okay. Kate, you start,” she said with a sigh, which made Kate somehow turn an even darker shade of red. 

“O-oh, okay, um…” Kate stuttered, looking around at each member of the circle nervously. “Max, truth or dare?” As soon as Kate said Max’s name, all of the other girls perked up and turned towards Max expectantly. 

“Shit, uh… truth?” She said hesitantly, drawing mumbles of disapproval from the rest of the group. There was a moment of silence for Kate to think of a question, before she gasped suddenly, smiling deviously.

“Okay, Max, have you _been with_ anyone in this room?” She asked, barely able to stifle a giggle as Max’s cheeks burned red and her mouth went dry. Nervously, she glanced at the other girls, who were all muttering to each other and looking at Max with sly grins. All except Chloe, whose eyes were locked on the back of her own hand. 

“No, I haven’t…” Max mumbled, unable to keep her eyes off Chloe. _Not yet._ A groan rang throughout the circle of girls at Max’s answer, but that didn’t matter to Max. Not when she saw Chloe’s eyes flick up to her own as a faint smile tugged at the corners of her perfectly soft lips. If Max’s heart wasn’t already beating at a dangerously fast rate, this small smile would have definitely set her off. Before Max had time to think about how Chloe might feel, Victoria spoke up, her words barely intelligible.

“I wanna ask! Cole, truth or dare?” Victoria spluttered, pointing vaguely in Chloe’s direction.

“For the last time, it’s Chloe. And dare,” she said shortly, scowling at Victoria, who was giggling to herself.

“Okay, okay, you should… kiss Rachel!” Victoria slurred, which made the rest of the girls cheer. All except Max. However, Chloe seemed to have regained her devil-may-care attitude as she shrugged and leaned over to Rachel, taking her face in her beautifully calloused hands and locking lips with the blonde. A wave of shock and jealousy rolled through Max’s body as she watched the woman she had somehow developed feelings for over the last few weeks make out with Rachel. Although the kiss was brief, Max had to avert her eyes to the corner of Victoria’s room as the rest of the girls clapped and whooped. All she could see when she closed her eyes was Rachel’s fingers tangled in Chloe’s messy blue hair, Chloe’s lips pressed against Rachel’s, Chloe’s slender fingers rubbing Rachel’s face gently…

“Uh, Max?” Chloe’s voice came from Max’s left, as well as a strong hand on her left shoulder. The sudden touch made Max jump slightly, but her heart rate calmed as she turned to look at Chloe, into those hypnotising blue eyes. “You okay? Dear Victoria wants to ask you next,” Chloe said, her voice faltering slightly as she failed to hold back a chuckle.

“Damn right I do!! Maxine, wake up!” Victoria shouted, laughing at her own statement. With a small sigh, Max nodded and looked towards Victoria, who was now using Kate’s shoulder as a headrest.

“Okay, dare,” Max said simply, which made the rest of the girls let out a synchronised “oooh.” Even Chloe couldn’t resist cocking an eyebrow and smirking at Max.

“Seven minutes in heaven with Kairi!!” Victoria cried, which almost immediately shut down all the excited chatter in the room, replacing it with a tense silence. Rachel leaned over to Victoria and put a hand on her shoulder gently.

“Vic, you’re pretty drunk, maybe you should-”

“I’ll do it,” Chloe said abruptly. The entire room seemed to go still for a moment after Chloe had spoken. Part of Max was convinced that she had fallen asleep and this was some kind of fever dream, but the palpable tension in the room made her think otherwise. Rachel was seemingly having a silent conversation with Chloe just through eye movements, Juliet and Dana were whispering frantically to each other, and Kate was looking from Max to Chloe to Rachel with wide eyes while Victoria snored on her shoulder. “If Max is cool with it,” Chloe said after a moment, her voice softer now as she looked at the shell shocked brunette. It took every ounce of Max’s bravery for her to bring her gaze up to meet Chloe’s, to stare into those beautiful electric blue pupils, and nod silently. Instantly, Chloe’s face split into a grin, but she quickly suppressed her happiness as she stood up amid somewhat subdued cheers from Juliet, Dana, and Kate. Max couldn’t help but notice how silent Rachel was, and she made the decision to avoid the eyes of the older girl as she stood up alongside Chloe.

“We should probably just go to your room, right?” Chloe asked, maintaining eye contact with Max even as the rest of the group seemed to perk up as they realised what was actually happening, with Rachel still dead silent. Max opened her mouth to answer, but her tongue felt like it was cemented to the top of her mouth, so she just nodded, which seemed to be enough for Chloe. “Sweet, see you guys in seven minutes, I guess,” Chloe said happily, taking Max by the wrist and whisking her outside of Victoria’s room. As the door slammed shut behind them, Max sighed in relief, some feeling finally returning to her dry mouth.

“Wow, that was… intense,” Max finally muttered, glancing from her sneakers to Chloe’s smiling face.

“Damn right, I know how to wow a crowd. Now, which room’s yours?” Chloe asked, rubbing her hands together impatiently. Immediately, Max felt that anxiety return to the pit of her stomach.

“So, you're serious?” She almost whispered, which made Chloe scoff.

“Uh, yeah? Max, I’ve seen the way you’ve been looking at me. _You_ need this, plus it’ll be fun for me,” Chloe replied slyly, putting an arm around Max’s waist. “Now, we’ve probably only got six minutes left so you better hurry up.” These words seemed to spark a fire in Max as she walked to her room directly opposite Victoria’s, with Chloe following close behind. Feeling like her heart was beating at a higher rate than ever before, Max fumbled with the door to her room, eventually pushing the door open and holding it open for Chloe from the inside. 

“Damn, nice digs,” Chloe chuckled as she stepped inside the dimly lit bedroom, purposefully not straying far from the door.

“It isn’t much, but thanks,” Max muttered, her throat feeling tight. Gently, she closed the door to her bedroom and turned back to Chloe, who was smiling deviously. 

“So, how do you wanna do this?” She asked quietly, her usually smug and sarcastic voice now low and sensual. Max felt a swooping sensation in her stomach as she walked towards Chloe, now noticing how her v-neck shirt accentuated her collarbone, or how her jeans hugged her toned thighs. Desperate to stay focused, Max drew her eyes back up to Chloe’s face, her gaze lingering on the way Chloe was biting her lip and how she had narrowed her eyes in a beautifully enticing way. 

“I-I-” Max stuttered, barely forcing the sound from her throat. She desperately spluttered for a couple more seconds before she just sighed and looked at Chloe, at the way her biceps bulged as she took off her flannel overshirt, leaving just a thin white v-neck to cover her slender body.

“God, I want you,” Max whispered, which made Chloe laugh softly. The taller girl stepped towards Max and cupped her face in her strong hand, gently caressing Max’s cheek. Just the feeling of Chloe’s skin against her own sent a shiver down Max’s spine.

“Say no more,” Chloe muttered. In an instant, Max’s back was against the door as Chloe’s lips met her own in a fiery embrace. Of course, Max had kissed people before, but never with this much vigour, this much passion. Chloe’s tongue seemed to dance with her own, almost dueling at times, while their lips engulfed each other. All Max could do was follow her gut as one of Chloe’s hands gripped her waist, with the other tangled in her mess of light brown hair. Instinctively, one of Max’s hands drifted to the back of Chloe’s neck, while the other went to Chloe’s hand on her waist, taking the slender girl’s wrist and directing her strong hand towards her neck, which made Chloe smile against Max’s lips.

“Didn’t expect that out of you, Caulfield,” she whispered, drumming her fingers on the side of Max’s neck.

“I’m full of surprises,” Max breathed, eyes still closed, almost shivering at the feeling of Chloe’s breath intermingling with her own. 

“Mm, I’m not complaining, trust me,” Chloe replied, finally pushing Max against the door by her throat. The combination of her breath being restricted, the only centimetres of space between her lips and Chloe’s, and the feeling of Chloe’s body pressed against her own, made Max shake involuntarily, drawing a sharp laugh from Chloe. “You’re enjoying yourself,” she whispered simply, which made Max smile weakly.

“You’re a good tease,” Max replied, her voice hoarse against Chloe’s hand on her throat. Without another word, Chloe moved a hand from Max’s hair down to the hem of the girl’s t-shirt, teasing her by drawing small circles on her stomach with her index finger. Every time Chloe made contact with the bare skin of Max’s stomach, Max shuddered and moaned softly against Chloe’s lips. Finally, Chloe let go of Max's neck, moved her hand down to the hem of the t-shirt, and pulled the shirt over Max’s head, leaving her standing in just a bra and jeans. Chloe quickly looked Max up and down, trying to take in every detail of the hipster’s tight body, from her admittedly small breasts to the freckles that continued from her face down to her neck and chest. Before she had much of a chance to get a good look, Max leaned forward and wrapped her arms around the back of Chloe’s neck, pulling her into another kiss. Max couldn’t suppress the moan that escaped her lips as Chloe’s hands pawed at her breasts behind the bra. Clearly the more experienced party, Chloe moved her lips to Max’s neck, kissing and sucking as the brunette’s breathing became heavier. Almost without thinking, Max blindly felt for the neckline of Chloe’s t-shirt and attempted to pull it over her head, earning a small laugh from the blushing punk.

“Easy, Caulfield,” Chloe whispered, her voice slightly raspy. Slowly opening her eyes, Max let out a nervous chuckle and a mumbled apology that was cut short when Chloe grasped her hand and gently pulled her over to her bed. With a teasing smile, Chloe sat on Max’s bed and slowly removed her t-shirt, throwing it on top of Max’s in a steadily growing pile. All Max could do was stand and stare at Chloe, her throat growing tight as she eyed the way the dim light hit her defined abdominal muscles, or the way her light grey sports bra accentuated her perky breasts. Clearly, Chloe noticed Max staring at her chest, and she laughed quietly.

“Are you gonna stare all day, or are you gonna come get them?” Chloe purred, grabbing Max’s hips and pulling the smaller girl into her lap, so Max almost straddled her. This small action seemed to bring Max back to reality, as she ran her fingers through Chloe’s mane of blue hair and leaned down to kiss her, her lips colliding with Chloe’s in a clumsy embrace that made both girls smile against each other. Quickly, they got back into the rhythm of each other and Chloe was soon fiddling with the hooks on the back of Max’s bra as she kissed around the hipster’s collarbone and neck, while Max stroked Chloe’s hair and lost herself in the feeling of Chloe’s soft lips against the sensitive skin of her neck. It didn’t take long for Chloe to slide Max’s bra off her shoulders, at which point Chloe stood up, Max still in her arms, and spun around to dump Max onto the bed. As Max sat up, brushing a strand of hair from her eyes, Chloe pulled off her own jeans and climbed on top of Max, pinning the smaller girl down to the fluffy duvet by her wrists. Licking her lips slightly, Chloe scanned Max’s now bare torso, whistling quietly as she eyed Max’s nipples and the barbell piercings that adorned them.

“Damn, maybe you’re more hardcore than I thought,” Chloe muttered with a smile, which made Max laugh nervously.

“Blame Victoria, she made us all get them,” she said, her cheeks glowing a deep crimson. 

“Blame her? I’ll thank her, it’s hot as shit,” Chloe whispered back, leaning down to kiss Max, a softer kiss than before. Max jumped slightly as Chloe’s free hand made contact with her bare breasts, moaning against Chloe’s lips when her slender fingers brushed against her sensitive nipples. Eventually, deciding she had teased enough, Chloe broke the kiss and started trailing her lips down Max’s body, planting soft pecks from Max’s neck to her navel, until she brought her lips back up to Max’s chest. All she had to do was hover her lips above Max’s breast to make the brunette squirm, the feeling of Chloe’s hot breath on her nipple making her squirm in anticipation.

“Chloe, please…” Max breathed, struggling against Chloe’s unrelenting grip on her wrists. This simple plea seemed to be enough for Chloe, as she removed her hand from Max's wrists and finally wrapped her lips around her pert breast, drawing a loud moan from Max. Deciding that now was as good a time as ever, Chloe began fumbling with the buttons of Max’s jeans, her tongue still tracing small circles around Max’s nipple. Max seemed just as eager to continue, as she helped Chloe kick off the grey skinny jeans, which fell to the floor as Chloe removed her lips from Max’s breast and moved herself back up to the smaller girl’s lips, where they met in a fiery, impassioned kiss. Now that her jeans were off, Max wrapped her legs around Chloe’s waist, pulling Chloe’s pelvis down to meet her own, gasping slightly as Chloe’s thigh briefly rubbed against the thin piece of fabric that was now the only thing keeping Max from being left completely nude.

“Fuck… I need you…” Max murmured, breaking their kiss and staring into Chloe’s eyes. 

“Yeah, I was hoping you’d say that,” Chloe whispered, trailing a hand down from Max’s cheek to her newly exposed panties. Just this simple touch made Max shiver as she buried her face in Chloe’s clavicle, rocking her hips slightly while Chloe teased her over her panties, gently swirling her fingers in small circles against the now wet fabric. “Damn, someone’s excited,” Chloe muttered, making Max shake with stifled laughter and arousal.

“Your fault,” Max replied simply, almost forcing the words out between moans, which made Chloe laugh.

“I’d hope so. I’m gonna get comfy, hold on,” Chloe said, sitting up straight. Somewhat reluctantly, Max pulled herself off the blue-haired girl, taking this moment of respite to really study the woman in bed with her. Max was mesmerised by the way the muscles in her toned arms and abdomen were defined by the low light of the bedroom. Gracefully, Chloe pulled her bra off in one swift motion, leaving her in just a pair of grey cotton panties. Max felt her heart skip a beat when Chloe turned back to her, smiling seductively.

“Good?” Max asked breathlessly. Her answer came in the form of Chloe gently pushing her back down into a lying position on the bed, before planting a gentle kiss on Max’s forehead.

“Never better,” Chloe whispered with a smile, intertwining her fingers with Max’s and leaning down for a soft kiss. Max once again wrapped her legs around Chloe’s waist as she tangled one of her hands in Chloe’s wild mess of hair. Slowly, gingerly, Chloe trailed her fingers down Max’s body, teasing all the sensitive parts she could find. Her fingers gently tweaked Max’s nipples, circled her navel, and finally came to a stop just at the waistband of her panties. Much to Max’s disappointment, Chloe seemed to falter here, with her fingers gently tugging at the only piece of clothing separating her from full access to Max’s groin.

“You’re sure you’re ok?” Chloe breathed against Max’s lips, her tone surprisingly soft and caring.

“Chloe, I want you more than anything. Please,” Max whispered, planting a quick kiss on Chloe’s lips as further confirmation. This seemed to be enough for Chloe, as she slid her fingers into Max’s panties, finally coming into contact with Max’s pussy with no barriers. The feeling of Chloe’s slender fingers against her now overly sensitive clit made Max almost cry out in pleasure, but she muffled herself by locking lips with Chloe again, her fingers gripping Chloe’s hair tightly. Each brush of Chloe’s fingertips on her clit sent a jolt of overwhelming pleasure through Max, this feeling only amplified by Chloe teasing her by only barely making contact with her pussy. She could feel Chloe smiling slyly against her lips, clearly taking great joy in messing with the virgin between her fingers. 

“C’mon, let’s get these off,” Chloe muttered, pulling at the waist band of Max’s panties. With Max’s help, she was able to slide them down her legs and throw them into the pile of mismatched clothes on the bedroom floor. Now completely naked, Max eagerly straddled Chloe’s lap again, gasping slightly as Chloe put a strong arm around the small of her back to support her. Chloe quickly got back to work, gently rubbing Max’s clit in small circles to the tune of the brunette’s barely subdued moans. As her fingers played with Max’s pussy, Chloe teased the smaller woman’s nipples with her mouth, secretly savouring the feeling of Max’s cold metal piercing on her tongue. Max could barely contain herself, her breathing was shallow and quick, and her hands were erratically gripping at any part of Chloe they could find. Without warning, Chloe slipped a finger inside Max’s pussy, drawing a surprised moan from Max.

“Oh god… Chloe…” Max gasped, taking Chloe’s face in her hands and pressing her lips against the punk’s. She rocked her hips in rhythm with Chloe’s finger sliding in and out of her, gasping and moaning against Chloe’s lips as she increased the speed with which her finger moved. In one fluid motion, Max fell onto her back and spread her legs a bit wider for Chloe, who closely followed Max down in an attempt not to break their kiss. As she slid an additional finger inside the squirming girl beneath her, Chloe brought her free hand up to Max’s cheek, gently cupping her soft face and tracing small circles on Max’s cheek with her thumb. Taken aback slightly by this act of affection, Max broke their kiss, staring into Chloe’s eyes through half-closed eyelids.

“Chloe… I-I think I’m…” Max moaned hoarsely, wrapping her arms around Chloe tightly as she felt a wave of pure bliss wash over her, stemming from Chloe’s fingers inside her.

“C’mon, Max… cum for me,” Chloe whispered encouragingly, kissing her neck as Max’s entire body convulsed in pleasure.

“Fuck, I love you…” Max gasped, the barrier between her mouth and brain completely disintegrated by the intense orgasm racking through her body. Chloe was silent for a moment, her lips hovering above a spot on Max’s neck.

“I… I love you too,” Chloe murmured, which seemed to signal the end of Max’s orgasm. Gingerly, Chloe drew her fingers from Max’s pussy as Max fell back onto the bed, breathing heavily. A weighty silence lingered in the room that was filled by moaning and proclamations of love just a second earlier, as Chloe sat back in front of Max, those three simple words echoing through her head. _I love you. I love you._

“That was… awesome,” Max muttered after a moment, her breathing still heavy. Even as questions rushed through Chloe’s head, she couldn’t help but smile at how much Max had enjoyed herself.

“Yeah, it was. Kinda weird that the others didn’t come in after the seven minutes, though,” Chloe said, which Max simply answered with a shrug. “Anyway, I should probably get going. It’s late,” Chloe continued, blushing slightly as she glanced at Max, who was now trying to cover her naked body with her bedsheet.

“Oh, really?” Max asked sadly, making Chloe turn away as she grimaced slightly. Somewhat reluctantly, she stood up from the bed and started pulling her clothes from the pile on the floor, throwing on her bra and t-shirt.

“Yeah, sorry about that,” Chloe murmured, pulling her jeans on with a grunt. She expected Max to protest, to beg her to stay, but she was silent. Out of the corner of her eye, Chloe watched Max bite her lip nervously, her eyes closed. _C’mon, Chloe, just get up and go. This is just like any other one night stand. Just because she’s cute, and funny, and really sweet, and she said she loves you…_ Chloe shook her head with a sigh, sliding her feet into her boots and lacing them sloppily before walking to the door of Max’s room.

“Wait!” Max said finally, as Chloe put a hand on the doorknob. Instantly, Chloe froze, her eyes closed in silent prayer. “Don’t go, please,” Max whispered, desperation evident in each word. There was stillness for a moment, in which Chloe stood at the door, silently debating with herself. _Just go, don’t get attached. But I really actually like her. What about Rachel? What about all those times Rachel snuck off with random dudes? Max probably doesn’t actually love you. Who cares, there’s a chance we could have something._ With a heavy sigh, Chloe let go of the doorknob and turned back to Max, who was staring at Chloe hopefully.

“You know how to make a girl feel bad, I’ll give you that,” Chloe said with a small grin, kicking off her boots as Max breathed a sigh of relief. In under a minute, Chloe had her jeans off and was climbing under the covers with Max, who almost immediately laid her head on Chloe’s chest with a sigh. 

“Thanks for everything tonight, Chloe,” Max muttered, tracing the outlines of Chloe’s abdominal muscles over the taller girl’s thin t-shirt.

“Don’t mention it, you’re pretty fun to hang out with,” Chloe teased, which made Max blush.

“Sorry you didn’t get to… you know,” Max murmured, embarrassment evident in her voice. However, Chloe just laughed quietly.

“Make it up to me next time, Caulfield,” she said. Max immediately tilted her head to look up at Chloe, her eyebrows raised.

“Next time?” She questioned, a smile creeping onto her lips. Chloe felt her cheeks burn slightly.

“Uh, yeah, if that’s cool with you. Maybe we could get breakfast tomorrow, too. My mom runs a diner,” Chloe muttered, surprised by the effect that this girl she had only casually known for a few weeks was having on her.

“What, are you gonna eat me out in one of the booths?” Max asked with a sly smile that made Chloe snort back laughter.

“God, I wish. Unfortunately I don’t wanna be arrested yet, so maybe save it for my place,” Chloe whispered back, putting an arm around Max’s shoulders and hugging her close.

“Is that an invitation?” Max purred, seemingly much more confident after her night with Chloe.

“It can be, if you want,” Chloe said with a smile, leaning down so her lips were inches from Max’s. “So what’ll it be, Caulfield?” She whispered, stifling a laugh at the way Max inhaled sharply as Chloe asserted her dominance.

“Sounds like a date,” Max replied, tilting her head slightly to lock lips with Chloe as the taller girl ran her fingers through Max’s hair, her lips gingerly fluttering against Max’s. Max couldn’t help but think back to when the short-lived party started, when she was so nervous about seeing Chloe again, and how much had changed in just the last hour or so. She was kissing Chloe in her bed, she had a date with her for tomorrow, and Rachel was nowhere to be seen. As she wrapped her arm around Chloe’s waist, Max kept on replaying what Chloe had said to her, right as she had climaxed. _I love you too._ Somehow, Max knew that whatever this thing she had with Chloe now was going to be more than just a couple fun nights in bed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! This was my first time really writing smut so I hope it isn't too cringey or whatever. I think the next upload will be the first chapter of a (hopefully) large scale project, bigger than anything I've ever written before. As always, kudos, shares, comments, etc. are much appreciated.
> 
> Follow me on twitter: @DARKROOMMAX


End file.
